1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new polishing and buffing attachment for applying polish and buffing of objects, especially wheel rims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of polishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, polishing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art polishing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,366; U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,114; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,834; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,294; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,231; and U.S. Pat. No. 729,187.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new polishing and buffing attachment. The inventive device includes a head member having a outer padded layer. The first end of an elongate shank is extended into the interior of the head member from the second end of the head member such that the second end of the shank is outwardly extended from the second end of the head member. A cover member has an interior space and opposite first and second ends. The second end of the cover member has an opening into the interior space of the cover member. The head member is insertable through the opening of the second end of the cover member into the interior space of the cover member such that the second end of the shank member extends outwards from the opening of the second end of the cover member.
In these respects, the polishing and buffing attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying polish and buffing of objects, especially wheel rims.